7 Minutes in Where agian?
by Girl With The Orange Scarf
Summary: Hiroko is at a party with friends and suddenly she's playing 7 Minutes. But she's not in heaven as she opens her slip of paper to see a poorly drawn strawberry sketched onto it.IchixOC T for language and content.


"C'mon! Just pick!!"

I felt my annoyance turn to anger as Rangiku once again shoved the hat in my face. I had my hands firmly planted in my lap, and my head tilted downward; a sign that I was frustrated.

"Alright! Fine! I'll play your idiotic game, alright?!" I exploded. Rangiku smiled childishly, oblivious to my fury fit that I just through. She held out the hat and I thrusted my hand in with more force than I meant to. Rangiku almost dropped it, but held it up as I whisked my hand around. In my frustration, I got myself a good paper cut on my middle finger. Ignoring the tiny sting I felt, I picked a piece of paper and presumed to open it. Rangiku swatted my hand.

"Ow!!" I cried. "You bitch! What was that for?!"

"No opening that until everyone has theirs!" Rangiku shook her finger in a motherly fashion in my face.

_Dear Lord,_ I thought_, why am I playing this again??_

The big-breasted woman moved around the surprisingly large circle of participators, who picked a piece of paper without so much as a moment of hesitation and giggled like a bunch of preschoolers. I shook my head as the last person, Toshiro, pulled out his piece of paper.

"Alright," Rangiku announced, "Now that everyone has a piece of paper, we're gonna go 'round the circle and see who gets 7 minutes with who!"

She pointed a finely polished finger at my best friend, Rukia.

"Now, dear, who is the lucky man?"

The black-haired girl unfolded her slip, looking confused. When she saw the picture and looked around the circle. "Um… Baboon?"

Renji stood up, flashing a smirk at his childhood friend. Rukia's face immediately looked like a Christmas light when the red-head stood. She rose from her spot and walked over to Urahara's closet.

"Keep it PG-13, you two!" The perverted man said before Renji pulled Rukia into the closet. For the next seven minutes, I heard very disturbing noises coming from that closet. I felt my eyes get very wide as I heard Rukia scream. Suddenly, Rangiku opened the door and said, "Times up, you love birds!"

Rukia came out in Renji's arms, pink spots covering her neck and jaw bone. Renji simply looked at my horrified face and laughed. Rukia followed his line of vision and gave me thumbs up. I smacked my forehead and sighed. Poor, little Rukia's innocence had been taken from her.

Next, Rangiku pointed to Orihime and knelt down to her. She looked at her sweetly and asked, "Now who in the world is worthy enough to get Hime-chan alone for a whole seven minutes?"

Orihime opened the folder slip and said nervously happy, "Pencil?"

Ishida stood, blushing. He walked over and offered Orihime his hand. Together, they walked to the closet.

_Pencil?! _ I thought. _How do Ishida and a pencil even closely resemble each other?!_

This time it wasn't so disturbing, but still to hear Orihime moan was something scary. Tatsuki nearly went in there to drag those to out of there, but Rangiku stopped her.

When those two came out, Orihime was sweaty. Ishida wasn't any better. I huffed and looked back at the circle of anxious faces. This was living hell.

The next couples were Momo and Toshiro, Rangiku and Byakuya, Nanao and Kenpachi, and Ikkaku and Yumichika. That one scared EVERYBODY.

By my turn came around, I was in dire need of a trash can. This was so disgusting!! But before I could chicken out, Rangiku pointed at me. She smiled and said, "Daily Double!!"

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You and a lucky boy get to spend 2 hours in that closet because you're the last couple of the night!! Now who's the lucky guy?"

Great. Just wonderful. I get the daily double. What the hell did I ever agree to this? Sighing, I unfolded the paper. My hands trembled slightly at the thought of getting someone I either feared or hated. Then, breathing, I opened my eyes to see what lay in front of them. A large, pink strawberry with an orange top was drawn on the slip of paper. It was Rukia's drawing. Believe me, I could tell.

I immediately stopped breathing. I knew exactly who I got, and I had a huge crush on him. Kurosaki… No way!! I sheepishly looked at Rangiku who was looking at me curiously. I blushed like mad.

"Well?" She asked. "Who is it? What's the picture?"

"A strawberry." I nearly whispered the word.

"What's that? Make sure everybody can hear who's gonna play with you. C'mon don't be shy!"

The entire room went quiet. All eyes were on me. Some people were smiling; others were looking anxiously, longing to see who I got. A sudden wave of annoyance washed over the embarrassment I felt. I exploded.

"It's a strawberry! A fuckin' strawberry, okay?!"

When I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me with wide, surprised eyes. I abruptly covered my mouth and blushed. Sure enough, as if on cue, Ichigo stood up. He looked at me and smirked, just like Renji did at Rukia. I looked up and saw his face 2 freakin' inches from mine. I squeaked and jumped back at the sight of his chocolate brown eyes staring into my soul. I looked at him again and he was laughing along with the rest of the room. I blushed and got annoyed again.

"Hey shut up!!" I yelled as I rose to my feet. I folded my arms across my chest and looked down at my pink and green leopard socks. Ichigo wiped his eyes and walked over to the closet door. I followed a couple of feet behind. Urahara tapped my back and warned; "Welcome to the jungle" then pushed me in. As if this weren't bad enough, someone had to go and turn off the lights. I stood there, listening to his even, calm breathing. I needed to calm down, find my happy place. I searched blindly for the farthest wall, but, as fate toyed with my nerves, I found Ichigo. Our faces were once again 2 inches from each other, his warm, sweet-smelling breath coating my face. I blushed like crazy, but thanks to the darkness, the strawberry couldn't see.

"Hey," he said, smirking.

"H-hi," I replied nervously, and began to back up. But I didn't get very far. Suddenly, his strong arms were pushing me against the wall and he rammed his lips into mine. I stopped breathing and tried to process what was going on. When I did, I noticed that he was asking for entrance. I nervously denied, but that only made him more determined to get inside. Suddenly, he was running his tongue across my bottom lip, trying to seduce me. I held my ground and yet again denied. Now he was getting childishly annoyed, so what did he go and do? He bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to curse, but instead got a mouthful of his tongue. He danced across every inch of my mouth, slightly smiling as I moaned into the kiss. He had total dominance over me, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Then I understood what Kisuke meant when he had said _Welcome to the jungle_. I was a lamb in the lion's den, and there was no way out. My heart felt like it was in the Olympics, its uneven rhythm pounding against my chest. But somewhere inside me, I was loving ever single second of this.

When I came out of my thoughts, I realized Ichigo was tugging at my shirt. I lifted my arms, allowing him to take it off and throw it to the side. He put his hands on my waist, and tugged me away from the wall and onto the floor. He made sure to hold himself up so he didn't crush me. Against my will, I found the courage to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He helped me by just ripping his shirt off. We parted to breath and for him to wriggle out of his shirt. I lie there and breathed heavily, but he was panting. I wondered if he was alright, but he just went right back into the kiss. He began to tug at the buttons at my jeans, and that made me tense up. He parted again and asked," Too much?"

I weighed my options. If this went too far, I might become a mom sooner than I want to. But, I doubt that Ichigo wants to knock up a girl at 15. So, I looked back at him and nervously smiled. "C'mon, can't you do better than…"

Before I could finish, he was back on top of me, and working on my jeans. After they were off, I worked at his.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Whoa!" Urahara exclaimed. "That's not PG-13! That's, like, XXX!!"

I blushed madly because I didn't want that pervert to see me like this. But thankfully, Ichigo stepped in front of me. He glared at Urahara and said, "Times up, huh? Alright, but we need to get our clothes on. Close the…"

Rukia kicked the pervy old man in the head and looked at us. She smiled and said, "Hurry up."

After we got dressed, Ichigo picked me up bridal style and carried my out. We went back to his seat, and he set me in his lap. Then he whispered in my ear, "When everyone's gone, let's finish what we started."

Chills whished down my back at the touch of his warm breath on the back of my neck. I leaned back into his firm, well-packed chest and shut my eyes. He was very warm, and I would get to feel that again as soon as this party was over.


End file.
